In My Daughter's Eyes
by MariahajilE
Summary: Edward and Bella marvel at their daughter and her new friend.


**Ms. Sophie tweeted something she wanted fic'd. While this doesn't measure up to any acceptable standard, it's what I came up with.**

**Prompt: bit . ly / 1dLPWEm**

**Title + writing music: youtu . be / HxPnAOMpbqA**

**Thanks be to MrsSpaceCowboy for pre-reading.**

* * *

"Hey, babe," Edward whispered before kissing her cheek. "I got your text. What's up?"

Bella's smile grew a little before she turned to look at him.

"Our daughter made a new friend," she whispered back, sheer happiness taking over her features. "That adorable little boy sitting next to Alice is Jasper Whitlock. He's new. Just started yesterday."

They both turned to look over at the picnic table about 20 feet away. The five-year-olds were sitting next to each other with their backs to the table, and their little legs were swinging in rhythm. They both had their eyes closed, and while Alice's face was calm, Jasper's could barely contain the smile on his.

Though they couldn't hear what Alice was saying, Edward and Bella continued to watch the scene before them for a few minutes before Bella began again.

"Alice asked me what being blind meant."

"Okay… Why?"

Bella took Edward's hand in hers and quietly moved them back another few feet until they were standing in the almost empty school parking lot.

"She was pretty quiet while we got her PJs on last night, and then she asked. I explained it, she didn't have any questions, and she got into bed without saying anything else. I asked her why she wanted to know, and she told me about Jasper."

It then dawned on Edward what Bella was getting at.

"He's blind?"

Bella's smile fell a little before she nodded.

"I was a little late picking her up today, and this is how I found them. Mr. McCarty said they've been like that since he brought the class outside for parent pick-up time. I asked her what she was doing, and she said she was telling Jasper about trees. She closed her eyes again and went right back to her tree talk. Edward," she said before her smile came back in full force. "She was _describing_ what trees look like."

Edward raised his head and set his eyes on his kid. Her head was turned up toward the sky, but her eyes remained closed. Her little hands would sometimes make the shapes of what he assumed she was describing, and those were the times when Jasper's smile would get a little bigger.

Bella planted a happy kiss on Edward's lips before going back to watching Alice and Jasper. Edward's arms went around his girlfriend's waist. He pulled her back against his chest and kissed her just behind her ear.

As they watched Alice and Jasper together, a weight began to lift from Edward's shoulders.

"We're doing a good job, aren't we?" Edward whispered, relief in his voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella responded, turning around to face him. "We're doing a _great_ job. I know shit's been rough lately, but that doesn't mean we're bad parents, Edward. There's never enough money and we work a lot, sure, but we have dinner as a family as often as we can. We're there for her, and she knows we love her. She's happy and healthy. That's all I care about."

Bella put her hands on either side of Edward's face.

"Our kid's awesome, and _you_ are a great dad. And I love you."

Edward kissed her, though not as thoroughly as he'd liked to, and then hugged her hard enough to make her laugh.

"Come on," she said, pulling away. "Let's see if she'll let us sit with them."

Edward and Bella walked hand-in-hand until they reached Alice's side. She opened one eye and smiled.

"Hey, kid."

"Hi, Daddy. Jasper, this is my daddy."

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand in one of hers and Edward's hand in the other. She put them together, so the two could shake.

"Hi, Jasper. I'm Edward, Alice's dad."

"Hi, Mr. Edward."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Telling Jasper about the woods."

"Oh, yeah? Is it okay if your mom and I sit here with you?"

Both Alice and Jasper nodded their heads, so Edward sat on the grass. He pulled Bella down to sit between his legs, and they listened to Alice talk about crunchy leaves, snapping twigs, and squirrels.

Once Alice had moved on to talking about snow, Edward asked where Jasper's parents were.

"His mom was here before I was. She didn't wanna break up their conversation, but she needed to pick up her other kid from middle school. Rosalie's a single mom, so I told her I'd watch them while she went. Figured she could use a few extra minutes to herself."

"You're amazing. Our kid's awesome, because her mom's the shit," he whispered, causing Bella to quietly laugh.

The four of them sat there until an older model minivan pulled into the parking spot next to Bella's car. Edward and Bella watched as Rosalie and Jacob, her other son, got out and walked toward them. Mr. McCarty, Alice and Jasper's teacher, quickly walked over to greet Rosalie. He shook hands with Edward before saying goodbye to the kids.

Once the kids were ready to go and they had their backpacks in hand, Edward turned to Rosalie.

"We're gonna go grab some pizza for dinner. You guys wanna come along?"

"I could go for some pizza," Jacob replied, looking at his mom.

"Jasper? You feel like having pizza for dinner?"

"Yes, please" was Jasper's response as "With pepperoni?" came giddily out of Alice's mouth.

"Pizza for dinner. Good thinking," Bella said, kissing Edward and smiling.


End file.
